The Shadows of Dreams
by Naatz
Summary: Something horrible happens in Kagome's time. She stays there for a night, but the demons don't leave her...quite the contrary...She'd been taken to Dreamland, betrothed to an Inuyasha, and she doesn't feel like herself. Will Inuyasha get her back? Half AU
1. Sweet Dreams

**_Or_**_, **narcoleptic shishkabob** and **Itadakimasu** (and **E2K**, but that's a different story), sorry for making you read it. My lovable beta-readers! ^-^_

**_A/N:_**__

_"What?!__ She started another one?!"-No. I'm working on this time some time. Something like a month and a bit more. This is one of my favorite fics. :)_

_This fanfic is already finished. Yep yep. Please enjoy, and if you don't love, please send me a review with what you think I can improve. :)_

_The prologue is **very** short. Even for me. But this is jus the prologue, remember... :]_

_PG-13_

_Drama/Humor_

_Summary: Everyone has certain things they want to forget. Everyone has dreams. But what happens if one's shadows are stronger than any dream?... Or reality?...*Partly A/U*_

**Part One**

_The Shadows of Dreams_

**_|_**Meduza**_|_**

**Prologue:** _Sweet Dreams_...

"Oi, Kagome. Let's go." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Go?" Kagome sniffled. "To where? Why?"

"There's nothing to do here," he pointed out.

"So, you're asking me to leave this place? With saying 'we have nothing to do here'?!"

"Like you did back then. Not so much of a difference." He shrugged, uncaring.

"Not –not so much of a…" she repeated darkly. "Then was then. Now is now."

"That is exactly my point! We should go back."

"Why?"                         

"I already told you the reason!! We have work to do!"

"Go away, Inuyasha. I'm staying."

"Nani --??!"

"Go away."

"No way." He folded his arms over his chest. "You're coming with me, no matter what."

"Forget it." She hissed. "leave!"

Inuyasha walked to her, and tried to seize her arm –

"Osuwari!"

"Bitch..." He murmured.

"_Go away!!_"

"_Fine_!!! I'll go, and you'll stay here, to protect this place all alone from things that won't come!!! I _won't_ help you. Is that what you _want_??" He yelled at her.

"Yes!!!"

"Fine! Enjoy!"

"Don't worry. I _will_!" She said flatly.

Inuyasha walked away, almost wanting her to yell his name, telling him 'wait!', telling him that she didn't mean what she said, telling him in that voice of hers that she cared. But he never heard his name, and never heard anything else in that time. So he jumped back- to the time he knew; to the time that killed people in both sides. He smiled an empty smile.

Kagome sat back, hugging herself. It was cold. She was too tired to get up, her legs felt numb, and she wanted to cry.

_Mama... Jii-chan... Souta... What would you all say?..._

She fell asleep after a long time, Inuyasha's voice repeating itself over and over in her mind.

But the thing was that the words weren't his...

_"Sweet dreams..."_  
__

__

_VOCABULARY:_

_Oi- Hey.___

_Nani- What?_

_Osuwari- Sit_

_Meduza-Jellyfish ^-^_


	2. Dreaming the Past

****

_The Shadows of Dreams_

****

**_|_**Meduza**_|_**

**Chapter One:** _Dreaming the Past_

_Here are the rules I'm following..._

"..."-Talking.

_Italics_-Thinking, to emphasize words.

Underline-To emphasize _italics_ words

~*~-Flashbacks

*-Scene changes in flashbacks

^*^-Scene changes in that particular world

-*--World's change

{_I know it's a lot. Remember- I needed to memorize it too, and unlike you, I have it only once._}

Kagome jerked awake. This room wasn't hers. This room wasn't the hard chair which she fell asleep in. She remembered crying, so much crying... and then she remembered blood.

~*~

_There was blood in their eyes... the need for life._

_The empty eyes looked up at her, like accusing her, 'you weren't here'._

_The Living..._

~*~

"What... was that?..." 

The door opened, and a girl, not much younger than her entered the room. She wore a long black dress which almost looked like a sack for a girl so thin.

"Ohayo," Kagome said, the word jumping to her mind.

~*~

_Screaming.__ "Save them! Help them!"_

~*~

The girl looked surprised, but quickly looked at the floor. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kagome-sama... Your mother wasn't expecting you this early. You shouldn't have awakened so early in the morning..."

~*~

_"Oi, Kagome. Let's go."_

~*~

"I know." It seemed that she was starting to forget. She saw things... and forgot them soon after. "I wish to bathe before."

The girl played with the cloth of the dress. "As you wish..." and left the room. Kagome couldn't help but notice how the girl's shoulders straightened soon after she left the room and turned around to close the door.

~*~

_Sitting in a chair with no fire.__ Just grieving._

~*~

She remembered that her mother wanted to talk with her about something important. She forgot. She remembered what she ate last night, but she couldn't remember what her mother wished to speak of.

The girl who was there before came back, carrying some towels. "The bath is ready."

Kagome got up, and her mind picked up slowly that she was wearing a white night gown. It didn't matter. After all- she wore it herself last night...

She followed the girl quietly, and when her eyes fell on an open door that a bath was in there, she didn't need the directions from the servant.

She stripped out of her clothes, and sank into the bathtub with a sigh. She had a dim feeling that she was forgetting things. Things that she should have remembered. Things that were supposed to be important. Like that nasty, overbearing, childish jerk,

~*~

"Kagome! Wait! Don't go away..."

~*~

A shaky hand reached for her shoulder to touch her lightly.

"My lady," the servant said. "The time is running, and your mother is waiting,"

Kagome nodded, soaped herself, and got out. _'The time is running...'_

_It sounds almost prophetic,_ she decided when she dressed.

She walked behind the shaky servant, who led her to an enormous room. Someone was waiting for her, someone whom she knew she should be afraid of.

"Ah, Kagome-sama. It sure is the time for your arrival." 

"Excuse me?" She asked, her voice polite and cold.

_It's not me. I'm not like that..._ She hit an invisible wall which started to fade and circle her...

"I am the one to escort you to your mother, for some reason." Sesshoumaru said, almost as if everything was distant.

"Leave us, please," she asked from the servant girl, who hurried back to where-ever she went to.

_I wonder what she's so afraid of,_ a part of her mind wondered. The other part just answered back, _it should've been obvious for you._

"Shall we go?" His voice reached to her.

"Yes."

They walked, both silent, Kagome one step ahead of him.

As a minute had past, Sesshoumaru had stopped. She was sure that his face held a bordered smile, an unpleasant one at that too.

"Having a nice dream, Little Girl?"

It was Sesshoumaru's voice; there was no doubt about that. But it hadn't come from him. It came from a part in her mind. And Sesshoumaru just stood there, smiling his unpleasant smile, smiling as knowing demons she never will, and she knew it without seeing...

She told him her response in the best way she could without giving away her nervousness. "My mother expects me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

It didn't sound right to say it like that. To say his _name_ of all things like that.

"Of course she is, and so are you." His grin disappeared, leaving his emotionless face visible again. "You should know the way to your own mother's rooms, Girl."

She winced, but said nothing except for, "I believe I do, thank you."

  


_VOCABULARY:_

_Ohayo- Good morning_

_Ohayo gozaimasu- A politer way to say "good morning".___

**_A/N:_**__

_Please bear with this horrible beginning. ^^;_

**_Preview:_**__

_"I believe you remember what we talked about a week ago," Mrs. Higurashi said as she poured the tea. "I talked to Inutaisho, from the Western Lands yesterday. He agreed to the betrothal. You will marry his son –"_

_Sesshoumaru?__ No way._

_"—Inuyasha." She finished._

_"No way.__ Wait, Inuyasha?" Kagome wanted to make sure she heard the name right._


	3. New News

_The Shadows of Dreams_

****

**_|_**Meduza**_|_**

**Chapter Two: **_New News_

_Here are the rules I'm following..._

"..."-Talking.

_Italics_-Thinking, to emphasize words.

Underline-To emphasize _italics_ words

~*~-Flashbacks

*-Scene changes in flashbacks

^*^-Scene changes in that particular world

-*--World's change

{_I know it's a lot. Remember- I needed to memorize it too, and unlike you, I have it only once._}

After the scary experience of walking down the corridors behind Sesshoumaru –she still thought she should be afraid of his name alone—while sticking her gaze to the floors, not knowing what to say. Once she lifted her face to see the way she was going to, she found that all the corridors and rooms surrounding her were beautifully decorated. The wooden floor looked... alive. The color of it was bright, but it didn't seem to hurt her eyes. On the walls there were pictures of forests, waterfalls, rainbows, lakes...

To her surprise, she found out that she really _did_ know the way to her mother's rooms. All day she got the feeling that something was wrong, that she was somewhere else...

~*~

_Sitting in a wooden chair, watching the dead.__ Watching the ones that were killed, seeing the blaming faces of the people she thought that were protected..._

~*~

"Kagome. Come in." She heard a familiar voice, one which she never could have mistaken it for another.

"Mama..." escaped from her lips before she could stop it.

"What did you say?" Her mother watched her.

"No-nothing." Her cheeks flushed and she turned a bit redder than usual.

"Sit, Kagome. Why are you standing?"

"I... um... hai." Kagome sat down next to her mother.

"Tea?" She was asked.

"Yes, please."

"I believe you remember what we talked about a week ago," Mrs. Higurashi said as she poured the tea. "I talked to Inutaisho, from the Western Lands yesterday. He agreed to the betrothal. You will marry his son –"

_Sesshoumaru?__ No way._

"—Inuyasha." She finished.

"No way. Wait, Inuyasha?" Kagome wanted to make sure she heard the name right.

"Yes, Inuyasha. You haven't seen him, I assume. His brother, Sesshoumaru is inside the castle."

"Half brother," she said, her brain concentrating on other things.

~*~

A monk walked with them. "And Inuyasha, too. He may not look it, but he is a good fellow." 

'He's right. Too bad Inuyasha doesn't see it himself...'

_*_

"What?... What do you want?"

"I'm scared, okay?! It seems like it could start moving any second now, so..."

"..."

"..."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean, 'that's all?... ...Just what exactly did you **think** I was thinking about?!"

"Hey, **you're **the one who's snuggling up to **me**!"

"And **you're** the one having dirty thoughts!"

*

"...want you near me..."

*

'If half of him is a demon, and he's a half demon... Then the other half is human?' 

~*~

"Kagome?" Kagome's mother pushed her back to the reality, from her unwanted and misunderstood thoughts. 

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About that that there is no way I'm marrying him."

Her mother's jaw opened without the intention of closing for the time being. "I tried to pick the best I could, and –"

"So you just went and picked a demon."

"How..? He is not a full demon. He is half human."

"And half demon."

~*~

A boy?... What is he doing here?

"Excuse me – Hello?--"

'Those aren't normal human ears...

_I want to touch them._'

~*~

"I won't marry him." Kagome declared. "He's an immature, jealous, completely idiotic jerk..."

Her mother watched her, eyes widening in shock of her daughter's words. "By the way you're talking about him, it looks like you're already married..." She sweatdropped.

Kagome glared at her mother. "I won't marry him. I don't really care who... as long he's not the son of Inutaisho."

_I have bad experience with both..._

"I don't care if you will drag me and torture me- _I'm not marrying him._"

"That's the idea!" Her mother smiled widely. "If I have to," now the smile turned sweet, "I will drag you to the wedding myself."

  


_VOCABULARY_

_Hai- Yes, okay_

**_Preview:_**

_"Nee-chan?__ To where?"_

_"To the kitchen!!"___

_"But, Nee-chan..." Souta freed his hand from hers. "The kitchen is on the other way..."_

_"Then let's go to the other way!" She decided, and started to go to the opposite way, only to have Souta dragging his legs on the floor when he walked after her, looking at her in disbelief._

_"Ano... Nee-chan?" He cleared his throat._

_"Yes?" She turned her head to face him._

_"You just missed the kitchen by two doors..."_


	4. Left Leg, Right Leg, Wrong Leg

_The Shadows of Dreams_

**_|_**Meduza**_|_**

**Chapter Three: **_Left Leg, Right Leg, Wrong Leg._

Kagome was in a bad mood. It hadn't even been four full hours since she woke up, and she was having the feeling that she was going senile, everywhere she heard things she thought were prophetic, or things that were meant to be, and being betrothed. Now she was hungry.

_The best way to start a day,_ she thought dryly. _Now, I wonder how it will end._

Although she remembered where her mother's rooms were, she found out she didn't remember where the kitchen was. She walked around the house several times already, and never dared to open the doors.

_Great, Kagome.__ This is the best way to find a kitchen._

Walking in those shoes and skirts wasn't fun either. Her legs hurt, and she stumbled after almost every second step.

~*~

Don't ever come back here again!!!.

~*~

That _JERK!_ He had no right to keep her away from him, no right to keep her away from her friends, no right to... She punched the wall.

_But it was so long ago..._ she sighed, and tried to soothe her hand. _I'm angry again for things that are long gone..._

"Doesn't it hurt?" someone asked behind her.

"Ah?" She turned around. "Ah! Souta!"

"Did you know that Inuyasha-no-nii-chan will come here? I missed him, and now you can meet him too!" He said, thrilled.

She stared at him for a moment. "First, I wish I didn't. Second, I don't want to meet him. Now, come on!"

"Nee-chan? To where?"

"To the kitchen!!"

"But, Nee-chan..." Souta freed his hand from hers. "The kitchen is on the other way..."

"Then let's go to the other way!" She decided, and started to go to the opposite way, only to have Souta dragging his legs on the floor when he walked after her, looking at her in disbelief.

"Ano... Nee-chan?" He cleared his throat.          

"Yes?" She turned her head to face him.

"You just missed the kitchen by two doors..."

Without turning around Kagome walked two doors back, and opened the door to the kitchen.

"_Finally_," she sighed, and barely remembered to grab some food before sitting at a table. "Itadakimasu!"

"Nee-chan... Are you sure you're all right?..."

Kagome stopped eating and faced her little brother, flames forming in her eyes.

"_Don't ask me that again. Never."_

"H—h—hai..."

And in his mind, he thought, _she scares me like that..._

^*^

"Mama?" Souta went to his mother's room as he searched her in the house. "Mama?"

"Yes?" Mrs. Higurashi sat on a couch, thinking.

"When Inu-no-nii-chan will come?" He asked.

"I hope that he will be here in a week. That is what Sesshoumaru had said- it takes some time to get here."

"Did you know that Nee-chan doesn't want him around?" he said, offended by his sister's refusal to meet Inuyasha. "I mean, he's so cool! I want to be just like him when I grow up!"

His mother laughed and stroked his hair. "I don't think that Kagome will appreciate it, but you can try if you want to,"

"Why won't she appreciate it, Mama?"

"Can you keep a secret from everyone, Souta?" His mother smiled.

Souta looked at her, his eyes sparkling. "Of course I can!" He answered.

"Then, Souta dear, you will be happy to hear – but keep it as a secret from everyone. Kagome already knows – that he and your sister are going to marry each other."

"Really?!" Souta could jump. " Then He'll be my brother-in-law!"

His mother just laughed slightly. With how everything with Souta was going, Kagome wasn't going to run away from it. Souta would surely help her to drag Kagome to her own wedding.

"Mama," Souta remembered why he came here. "Did you notice that Nee-chan is acting strangely?"

_She's different than herself..._

  


_VOCABULARY:_

_Nii-chan- Big brother_

_Nee-chan- Big sister_

_Ano- Ummm..._

_Itadakimasu- Let's eat, I'm going to eat {and my sweet lil imouto-chan. XD}_

**_Preview:_**

_He jumped-flew to the place where Kagome had stayed. He saw her sitting in the same spot, resting her head on the table and her arms. _

_"Kagome, we're going," he told her firmly. When she didn't respond he went closer to her, and saw she was sleeping._

_"Oh, great."__ He grumbled, lifting her and holding her in his arms. "Just when I'm being decisive, she sleeps." He glared at her. "Way to go, Kagome."\_

**_A/N:_**__

_WAHHH!!! I'm late!!! Errr... hope you enjoyed, I posted a new CCS one shot... errm... bye bye! Or-chan, here I come!_


	5. Shake the Mood

_The Shadows of Dreams_

****

_|_Meduza_|_

**Chapter Four: **_Shake the Mood_

Inuyasha came back from the well, his face murderous. When he arrived to the village he simply sat in the corner of the hut, sulking, ignoring Sango, Miroku and Kaede, and hitting Shippo violently.

"I'm afraid he fought again with Kagome-sama," Miroku sighed.

Sango looked at the hanyou, pondering. "Might be. But... it's different. When they arrived here they just grabbed whatever they could and literally flew down the well."

"A demon?" Miroku thought aloud. "In her time? If that was so than Kagome-sama would have come back with Inuyasha. Maybe something went wrong?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled from his corner.

Miroku was confused. "Inuyasha?"

"Just... shut up..."

-*-

Kagome walked around the garden for the hundredth time. Inuyasha was supposed to arrive later that week, but she thought that he will be here earlier. Something like... in an hour.

_He always comes after three days._

It has been two days since her mother told her about her wedding, and this was the third day. She was restless, expecting, and no one understood her.

Well... that didn't count her brother. But he was expecting him for another reason.

She remembered now that Souta went to the house of Inutaisho to learn. Instead, he met Inuyasha... and learned things that he wasn't supposed to know. As soon as he got back, though, he acted like himself again.

She didn't understand the reason of Sesshoumaru being here. It was a mystery to her.

Also, she felt all the time that she'd forgotten something awfully important. She forgot something that she needed. A way to go, _a way to save..._

~*~

_Screams, demons, people dying.__ Nothing to do, we arrived after..._

~*~

She shook her head. Those so-called-'visions' came a few times a day. Not so much like in the day that she was announced of her betrothal –she kept thinking about that particular day as 'the first day' from some reason—, but still, they came. And after they came... they went.

-*-

Inuyasha jumped again down the well. He will get her back no matter what. Sit or not, she was coming with him.

He came out, looking grimly at the bodies that were there. They barely managed to kill the demons that he sent, but the cost...

He jumped away from the cameras and reporters from the world, who tried to discover what happened. He didn't know what they were doing there, and what those things were, but he knew that he needed to stay away from them.

He jumped-flew to the place where Kagome had stayed. He saw her sitting in the same spot, resting her head on the table and her arms. 

"Kagome, we're going," he told her firmly. When she didn't response he went closer to her, and saw she was sleeping.

"Oh, great." He grumbled, lifting her and holding her in his arms. "Just when I'm being decisive, she sleeps." He glared at her. "Way to go, Kagome."

He leapt back to the way he'd just came from, trying not to wake the sleeping figure in his lap. 

All the way back, though, he sulked quietly to himself. 

-*-

Kagome was still in the garden, but without shoes, and with skirts raised. She stood inside of a knee deep pond, careful not to wet her clothes, and frowning every time she let them accidentally to touch the cool water.

It was a hot day, or maybe it was just her. She felt hot and the only way she could think about to cool herself was to go to the pond. It turned out to be a mistake, because she couldn't just sit and relax. Contrarily, she needed to stand and hold the skirts of the uncomfortable dress. If thoughts could burn, the dress would have been turned into plain ashes long ago. But then again, maybe she shouldn't. This was, after all, the only thing she wore...

Suddenly, the world became shaky. She started to get out of the water, but didn't make it. She fell, only to feel two arms around her, and to see a pair golden eyes.

"I knew it," she smiled. "Always after three days..."

And then the darkness claimed her.

-*-

Inuyasha jumped into the well, and, of course, got out from the other side. Kagome stirred a little, and he shifted her position so she will feel more comfortable. She coughed once, and then cracked a pair of unfocused eyes for a moment.

"Osu –"

-*-

"—wari."

She woke up with a start. Something bothered her; she opened her eyes, saw golden eyes, and then said "sit" automatically. All of it in a dream.

"Are you all right?" A voice sounded. 

She looked up, only to see the figure from her dream. "Kyaaaaaaaa!~"

-*-

"Fuck it, Bitch!" Inuyasha growled, barely managing to toss Kagome aside gently to the ground for the cause of not wanting to crush her under the spell.

_Dreaming again._

He waited patiently until he could stand back, and continued to keep a watching eye on her.

He got to the hut, and hurried to put her down. He didn't want her to sit him in the middle of her dream... especially when he was holding her.

-*-

She was startled to see someone's face as the first thing she saw, and now she tried to calm her heart. She tried to ignore the fact that he was in her dream. That too, helped to raise her heartbeat. The _demon_ that was in her dream.

"What happened?" the same voice, annoyed, sounded. "You shouldn't start doing jumping after you faint."

"Faint?" Kagome echoed. "Did I faint?"

The man eyed her weirdly. "Don't you remember that? I caught you."

Kagome looked at her bed, his familiar gaze unnerving her. "Ummm... I assume I need to thank you..."

"Keh. Don't trouble yourself if you don't want to."

"But I want to thank you!"

"Than want as much as you want," he shrugged. "Don't come out of the bed if you don't want to spin."

And he left.

_Weird boy..._ she thought, shook her head, lied down again, and slept.

-*-

Inuyasha looked at her when no one saw. Once he thought he saw her fall (but she was on the _floor_ of Kaede's hut). It got him suspicious, so he stayed there, not meaning to move...

At least not until _she_ woke up...

  


_VOCABULARY:_

_Hanyou- Half demon_

_Kya- {Yelling}_

**_Preview:_**

_She waited a second, staring hard._

_Another second passed by._

_Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled, and cocked his head. "What was that supposed to mean?" He asked._

_"I... don't know..." She sweatdropped. "It was supposed to do something!"_

_"Really?"___

_Kagome nodded._

_"Then let's wait and see what it was supposed to do..."_

**_A/N:_**

_Oi.__ Stupid FF.Net was down yesterday, so therefore, couldn't update. *glares*_


	6. Engagements The Hell Rises Again

_The Shadows of Dreams_

_|_Meduza_|_

**Chapter Five: **_Engagements- The Hell Rises Again_

The doctor told her to stay in the bed for a while, just in case. So she did as he asked, not that she had a choice.

She wanted to meet that weird boy again... the one that kept her from drowning in the pond. The one that the feeling of sinister familiarity kept him in her head.

She had visitors from time to time, Sota, her mother, her friends, but the one she _really_ wanted there... –

Well, the idea was clear in her head.

She looked at her nightstand which was filled with books for days like this, or for nights. She took a book and flapped through its pages without thinking, just feeling the texture.

A knock was heard.

"Come in," she said, still flipping the pages, but now, without any notice.

Her mother came in, and after her, a grumpy white haired _and_ gold eyed _and_ dog eared... _a_ _demon_. _And_ the one who'd save her.

She noticed what she was doing, and stopped.

Mother motioned the demon to sit down, and he sat in a chair next to her bed. Her mother sat on the bed, looking at her daughter. "I think you two already met," she said, "But I would like to introduce you to each other properly."

Kagome looked at the glaring stranger.

"This is my daughter, Kagome," she said to the stranger. "And this is Inuyasha, Inutaisho's son, and your fiancé."

Kagome gaped at him. He just continued to glare.

"I think I shall leave you together." Mrs. Higurashi said and left the room.

_Why?_ Kagome thought, panic taking over her brain. _Why now right after I nearly drowned, in bed, with no option to run away, or even to comb my hair. She didn't even tell me!_

"Ah..." Kagome started. "Hi..." she tried to smile. "Thank you for –"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Look, you. I don't want to marry you. I really don't. So don't start talking about ---"

"What?!" Kagome shot straight. "Start talking about _what_? _I_ don't want to marry you either, so don't start to act so high and mighty because you think you're the only one who's in on this stupid marriage and that I accepted it!"

"I didn't say that!" He stood up, angry. "_You_ are the one who act so high and mighty here, Wench!"

She couldn't believe him. How could her mother choose _him_ from everyone else? "What do you mean 'high and mighty'? You came here with the thought that I actually _want_ to be married to someone like you?"

"You're the one that when she slept started to move and moan and sigh and _say my name!_" He roared.

"I what?"

"Exactly what you heard!"

"Osuwari!"

She waited a second, staring hard.

Another second passed by.

Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled, and cocked his head. "What was that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I... don't know..." She sweatdropped. "It was supposed to do _something!_"

"Really?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then let's wait and see what it was supposed to do..."

-*-

"_Fuck! Bitch!"_ Inuyasha glared harder than any other Inuyasha could when he rose to his feet. "You're _sleeping_, damnit! You're not supposed to do such things!!!"

-*-

Inuyasha and Kagome waited, glaring at each other.

"Oh, enough with that nonsense!" Inuyasha cried out.

Kagome sighed. "Anyways, I _refuse_ to marry you!"

"Me too! Goodbye!" He stalked out of the room.

"And don't you dare to come back!" Kagome yelled to his back. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

^*^

Inuyasha left her room, glaring murderously at any person that dared to move. He was going to his home, and no one, _no one_ was going to stop him.

"Inuyasha!" Well... no one his ass.

He sighed. "Yes, Father?"

"Where are you going?" The great lord asked.

"Home."

Inutaisho pondered, wondering what answer he would give his son. "You can't", he finally said. "It's being furnished at the moment. Besides, don't you need Kagome to go to your house?"

"House? I mean home! I'm going home!"

"Didn't you mean to yours and Kagome's?"

"Why would I mean to _that_ house, when we're not even going to marry each other???"

"Not going to marry each other?" Inutaisho growled. If Inuyasha was smart, he should have gotten the clue. But, unfortunately, as nature had so deviously fated, Inuyasha wasn't smart.

"No. We're not."

"You will, Inuyasha. You won't dare to leave this place until the wedding takes place."

"But –"

"No," his father shook his head. "You will stay here. If you will not, I don't care if your brother or I will not be able to come out, I will ask that the house would be sealed."

"You... you wouldn't..."

Inutaisho grinned. "_Try me_." And left.

Inuyasha sighed, defeated, and changed his course. He walked to the garden, the one that the pond was in.

He sat next to it, not even wincing when the water touched his clothes.

~*~

_He just arrived at that moment. He looked around, only to see a girl muttering under her breath._

_"That's Kagome." Inutaisho has said. "Go to her and talk."_

_"It won't hurt you just to talk, Inuyasha." He added when he saw his son's face._

_"Fine."__ Inuyasha agreed, not wanting._

_His father went inside, and he started to make his way to her. She started to move to the ground, but fell before she made it. Inuyasha leaped to catch her so she would not drown._

_"Now what do I do?" He questioned the air._

*__

_"Inu... yasha..." She sighed in her sleep when he carried her wet form to somewhere that someone would take care of her. He stopped in his place. Is she dreaming about... me?_

~*~

^*^

Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other, moving their chairs away from the other's.

"We wanted you here," Mrs. Higurashi said, "because we needed you to know something." She looked at Inutaisho and his mate.

"We would like you two to marry tomorrow." They all blurted out together while lowering their heads, avoiding their eyes at the same time.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then at their parents, and then at each other again.

"_What?!?!_" They yelled in unison.

**_Preview:_**

_"Everything will be fine, Kagome. You'll see." Her mother told her cheerfully._

_Kagome lowered her head and said, "Excuse me for not believing it."_

_"Come on," Inuyasha, her husband, said. "I don't want to see them."_

_"For some reason, I agree." She said dryly. "Let's finish this whole thing and then I'll run away."_

_"Me too."___

_"How sweet!"__ Inuyasha's mother cried. "They agreed on something!"_

_Inutaisho chuckled. "About time."_

_Kagome's mother, though, said quietly so the young couple won't hear, "I hope you were right and that they will learn to love each other..."_

_Ack__. I can't believe I forgot about this fanfic... *sweatdrops* Sorry. Although it's not my best and even if I still didn't write a chapter from the sequel... you deserve to have this chapter. Sorry!! . ._


End file.
